


Everything's Looking Peach Now

by foreverandalwaysvictorious



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, a need to cause myself pain from how sweet I make them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious
Summary: "I'm high and I'm low, no control, but everything's looking peach now"A rewriting of Fallon's desire to buy a house from episode 3x12 which leads to some domestic Firby moments.
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on my inability to not use song lyrics for inspiration. I've been sitting on this for way too long since I had the idea immediately after watching 3x12. Thank you again to Niamh for always reading my Firby fics and the Firbys for keeping me motivated!

_525 Wrightwood Drive_

Fallon had always dreamed of a home like this. Well, more like she had dreamed of this exact home ever since she was a little girl. The first time she saw it was during a particularly bad argument between her parents. Blake and Alexis would hold it together until they thought the children were asleep, before the volcano would erupt. It could be about anything from business, to money, to the variety of issues that plagued their marriage. You would think that in a home as large as the Carrington’s that the couple would find somewhere away from their children to continue their adult discussion, but their voices often echoed against the empty walls and corridors outside Fallon’s room. No matter how hard she tried to ignore their yelling as she lay in bed, a pillow pressed firmly over her ears, it just wouldn’t stop. Fallon could not handle any more of it that particular night. She made her way out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the manor into the darkness, the crisp night air rushing over her cheeks as she wandered away from the building. Fallon didn’t know where she was going; she just let her legs take her as far as they could before she was exhausted.

Since her own home covered a large area of land, she was surprised to find herself at a neighboring mansion. It was only slightly smaller than the Carrington manor, but there was something cozy about the warm light that covered the ground beneath the windows. She wandered towards them in a trance like state before she found herself peering inside to see the main living area. There was a family of four, looking much like her own during the calm moments they rarely had. The father sat in an armchair, a copy of the New York Times in his hands. The mother had a journal that she was scribbling into, either writing or drawing something, Fallon couldn’t tell from her position at the window The two children were on the floor, a boy playing with a building set and a girl using a rainbow of crayons to color a picture. Fallon’s heart ached at the simple scene.

There was something comforting yet heartbreaking about seeing a loving family. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her family, but maybe love wasn’t the right word for the way the Carrington’s expressed their feelings for each other. They functioned more like a group of diplomats, making treaties to keep the peace, but ready for war at any moment. It was a dynamic built on loyalties and alliances rather than any sort of heartfelt moments. Her brother Steven was probably the only blood relative in the manor she did love. They had always been there for one another through the highs and lows. She also loved her trusty bloodhound Bo, but that didn’t really count in her opinion. A pet’s unconditional affection still didn’t make up for the attention she was lacking from her parents. The only other person who she enjoyed the company of was Kirby Anders, the butler’s daughter. She refused to call it love until they had reunited years later. The other girl’s bubbly personality never failed to make her heart flutter, even over the smallest actions. That detail had been missing, during her formative years, when she needed it most due to Kirby’s banishment from the home.

Anytime Blake and Alexis were fighting, a young Fallon would find her way out of the tension filled manor to the same house she found on that first night. The familiar path was ingrained in her brain so well that even on nights where she had nothing but the moon to guide her, she was easily able to find her way. She was now accustomed to taking her horse instead of relying on her own strength to carry her away, stopping far enough away to tie him to a post where he wouldn’t be seen. She was surprised that after all the times she had been here, she had never been caught looking in the window by the other family. Fallon could be found there any time family was stressing her out, whether on holidays or a random Tuesday. It wasn’t long before her mother left and an uncomfortable quietness settled over the manor. Fallon no longer needed to seek sanctuary with her pretend family. She found herself needing to become self-sufficient and grow as an heir of the Carrington empire. She could no longer run away from her problems like before.

Thinking back on her memories of the home she wished was hers, she never thought the opportunity would appear for it to become her own. She hadn’t considered buying a home when she had initially moved out of the manor until she realized it was a much better investment than the lavish nights she was spending at the Ritz. It was the best way to split herself from her father’s image, proving that Fallon Carrington was not reliant on her daddy’s money and power. She could stand on her own two feet and didn’t need anyone else to support her.

* * *

“If you could please sign here, Ms. Carrington,” the realtor gestured to the document in front of her, drawing Fallon from her thoughts.

The pen glided over each piece of the document, making the loops and curls that created her signature. All the assorted papers were signed and the property was finally hers to keep. She hadn’t told Kirby about it yet. The entire deal had been completed in secret while she was still living in the hotel. She wanted it to be a surprise. The only person who knew about her real estate search was Sam because she needed to ask for his advice on a personal matter.

“I think I’m going to ask Kirby to move in with me once the deal is made,” she told him over breakfast one day.

Sam almost choked on his coffee, slowing down to swallow the rest of his drink before responding.

“What’s wrong with that? Do you think it’s a bad idea?” Fallon worriedly questioned his reaction.

Sam thought carefully before he spoke “I’m just…surprised. I never thought I would see Fallon Carrington suddenly being domestic, that’s all. First, you’re buying a house and now you’re ready to rent a U-Haul. Will you also be proposing to her in the next few days as well?”

Fallon rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to force her to stay with me. I just want to put the offer on the table. Kirby is capable of making her own decisions. My feelings will not be hurt if she doesn’t want to commit to a big change.”

“I think it’s a good idea for your relationship,” Sam agreed. “You both need some sense of stability in your lives and we all know the current Casa Carrington does not provide that.”

“Kirby needs a place that makes her feel safe. I’m sure being around my family probably brings up some unresolved trauma from when we were kids. Then, recently getting kicked out by my father on top of that did not make it easier for her to come back a second time.” Fallon stabbed a piece of bacon on her plate. Just thinking about her father still made her angry. She could handle it when he was hurting her, but hurting Kirby was out of line. Hopefully, her plan would work out.

* * *

“Will you please tell me where we are going?” Kirby begged as she felt the vehicle slow to a stop. “I’m starting to lose circulation in my head from this scarf.” Fallon had invited her to the hotel for breakfast before proposing an impromptu outing. The only stipulation was that Kirby had to be blindfolded. In different circumstances, this might have insinuated other activities had she not been promptly put in a car and driven to an undisclosed location.

“We’re here. Let me come to the other side and help you out of the car.” She heard Fallon exit the car, the driver side door slamming closed behind her.

Kirby rubbed at the scarf, trying to scratch an itch beneath it, before her own door opened and she felt Fallon’s hand on hers.

“Don’t peek!” Fallon scolded her, pulling Kirby’s hands away from her face to gently pull her out of her seat.

“Fallon, I promise I can’t see anything. Please tell me where you are taking me.” Even with Fallon guiding her from behind, Kirby had both arms outstretched in front of her, looking panicked at the prospect of some unwelcome surprise.

“You’ll see soon. Just a few more steps.” She carefully led Kirby through the doorway and into the open foyer of the home. Fallon untied the scarf that covered Kirby’s eyes once they were inside, carefully folding it in her hands as she waited for the other woman’s reaction.

“We are in another mansion,” Kirby stated, seeming unimpressed and slightly confused.

“Not just any mansion. Welcome to Fallon Carrington’s first Atlanta property that has nothing to do with business or outdoing her father,” she announced. “It’s official. I just signed the papers yesterday.”

“Really?” Kirby said as she turned around to look at Fallon. The other woman could only shyly smile in response.

“Wow, it’s incredible,” Kirby said as she marveled at the details of the front room, the shift in the tone of her voice apparent, now that she understood the reasoning for their trip. 

Fallon moved up next to her. “So, would you like the grand tour?” she asked.

“Why yes Ms. Carrington. Please show me your lovely home,” Kirby said as she took Fallon’s hand in her own.

Fallon had already mapped out the ideal tour, moving from room to room with Kirby in tow. Empty rooms asking to be filled with furnishings weren’t exactly exciting to look at, but watching the wheels in Fallon’s brain turn as she described every detail she would be adding to give it her own personal touch made it fun for Kirby. The two went through the entirety of the interior together as Fallon told Kirby of her plans and made notes in her phone of other details for rooms, from color schemes to decorations.

“I guess that’s it for the house,” Fallon said as they descended the stairs to the landing area. “I can show you the second part of the surprise.”

“More surprises? You sure you aren’t buttering me up for something?” Kirby questioned.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about a thing, come take a look outside!” Fallon quickly ushered Kirby out through the living area into the backyard. She was nervous that Kirby was going to catch on to her plan, if she hadn’t already.

* * *

As they exited through the large glass doors at the backside of the living area, they entered a traditional rose garden. Normally, Fallon would have thought the arrangement of planters around a lavish fountain centerpiece were outdated, but she knew how this all looked at night. Her memories of sneaking into the garden when she was younger to sit among the bushes were still vivid in her mind. There was something peaceful about the trickle of the fountain bathed in the moonlight. It would also be somewhat romantic in the right setting with the right person, she mused as they walked through.

Next to the garden, was the piece of land Fallon was most excited to show Kirby. It was the one thing that had sealed the deal, besides all her childhood memories. The property had its own personal peach orchard, a full acre devoted to the crop Georgia was best known for. It was annoyingly emblazoned on every tourist related item, in Fallon’s opinion, even if it did make her think of Kirby every time she saw it.

“I remember how much you enjoyed peaches growing up,” she explained to Kirby as they walked closer to the lines of trees, “and what better way to have them than fresh from the tree? I know this is way more than I could ever consume on my own, so I’ll probably sell the majority of the crop, but you’ll get the first pick of the season.”

“How do you know I won’t eat all of them?” Kirby joked. “I must have some for baking, canning, and eating. You should know this about me.” She wandered deeper into the foliage, her hand tracing along the trunks as she passed by each one.

Fallon could only watch, enjoying how at ease the redhead seemed among the rows of trees. This was a sight she could get used to. She imagined springs, where the trees would be dotted in bright pink blossoms promising a plentiful harvest. They would spend summers gathering the fruit, when the trees would be so full that their limbs threatened to break. Kirby would work her magic in the kitchen with jams, cobblers, and the variety of other things she could easily make. Maybe they could have winters where the grounds would be covered in a light dusting of snow if they got lucky. All these memories could be shared with the beautiful girl who stood in the shade.

“But seriously babe, that’s so sweet that you thought of me when you bought this place. I will definitely have to come visit.”

Kirby’s voice broke her from her daydream.

 _Visit_. Fallon’s heart sank at the word. Maybe Kirby wouldn’t want to move in. Maybe Fallon had gotten ahead of herself once again and was forcing her wants and needs onto other people. It wasn’t that long ago that Kirby was angry at Fallon for not allowing her to make her own decisions. Fallon was quiet in thought as they walked back to the house, discouraged by the fact that she had made yet another decision with grand plans that would not come to fruition.

Still, something about watching how Kirby’s eyes lit up at every detail during their tour made her sure that she was making the right decision. Fallon took a deep breath before she forced the statement that had been lingering in her brain out into the room. “Move in with me.”

Kirby turned to look at her questioningly as if she had misheard the words that left Fallon’s mouth.

“I’m sorry if it seems too forward, but I think moving out of the manor would be good, for both of us. There’s so much space here that we don’t even have to see each other every day. We can have our own rooms, our own wing – “

Fallon was stopped mid ramble by Kirby suddenly hugging her so tightly that her feet started to leave the ground. She spun around in the other woman’s grasp, hearing her squeal in excitement, before being set back down.

A bright smile graced Kirby’s face as she spoke. “Fallon, yes I will move in with you, but please don’t banish me to the other side of the property. I want to see you. We don’t have to be attached at the hip. I’ll give you your space when you need it.”

“I want to see you too. I just wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with it. I didn’t want you to feel like we were moving too fast or anything.” Fallon looked down and fidgeted with her hands, avoiding Kirby’s gaze.

“Hey.” Kirby pulled Fallon’s hands into her own, trying to calm the other woman. “It’s basically like living with my best friend, except now she’s my girlfriend. Making up for lost time if you ask me. Now, when do we move in?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic fluff and focus on the orchard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niamh, I don't know what I would do without you and your brain helping me through my writing.

The Carrington-Anders manor was slowly bathed in light as the sun rose that morning, illuminating the expanse of the grounds. It had only been four months since they had moved in together, but the couple had settled into a comfortable routine within their new home. Fallon’s business endeavors kept her busy, but Kirby was always by her side assisting in any way she could. They worked well as a team despite their fairly new relationship. At home, Kirby had insisted on taking care of a majority of the cooking and cleaning herself. Even after spending many years with housing staff, having control of the small things made it feel more like a home. Fallon helped when she could with various household tasks, but after a disaster with a casserole gone rogue, it was decided that Kirby would reign over the kitchen.

Now at the peak of summertime, there were new horizons to explore. Their orchard was thriving. The rosy pink blossoms that came in the Spring had foreshadowed the ample amount of peaches the trees would bear. It would normally be second nature for Fallon to have someone else remove all the fresh fruit; she was already paying for the upkeep of the outside of the manor and would inevitably need to hire help for the rest of the harvesting. However, she also knew it was important to her girlfriend to have this bonding experience which was why she was awake at 7 AM on a Saturday. While she would much rather sleep in, she was willing to sacrifice those precious hours to avoid sweating and burning in the hot sun. Georgia summers were often uncomfortable, the humid air causing clothes to stick to skin as soon as you stepped outside of the reach of air conditioning.

Kirby had woken up bright and early, excited to greet the day. It was apparent that she had been looking forward to this outing in the way she happily bounced around the room as she got ready. Her sunshine personality made it a bit easier for Fallon to roll out of the warmth of their bed. She smiled as she joined Kirby who was humming along to some pop song that played on her phone as she did her make up.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Fallon said as she came to stand alongside Kirby at their shared vanity.

“The fact that my girlfriend bought an entire house just to give me a peach orchard still amazes me every day,” Kirby mused. “Now it is finally living up to its potential.”

“I swear that’s all you ever talk about. If I knew you were going to be so annoying about it, I would’ve rethought my decision,” Fallon teased her.

Kirby rolled her eyes in response. “I’ve been waiting for this day for  _ months _ . Please let me enjoy it.” In her eagerness to get outside, she gave Fallon a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll go make us some coffee,” she told her as she exited the room.

After deciding on her outfit, a pair of high waisted jeans paired with a flowy teal blouse and an over-sized hat, Fallon made her way downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a large mug of coffee that she hoped was enough to energize herself for the rest of the day. Kirby was busy preparing something, filling a kettle with water before setting it on the stove to heat. There was an assortment of other fixings on the counter. She usually didn’t question Kirby’s kitchen projects, knowing that her own skills were lacking tremendously.

“I’ll be outside in a few,” Kirby told Fallon as she was rummaging through the refrigerator.

Fallon had made sure to ask the gardeners the day before to leave out a ladder, some crates, and other tools that may be necessary for their work. The supplies were neatly stacked right outside the rows of trees. She found a shady spot and pulled out her phone to work on some business logistics while waiting for Kirby. It was another one of her many businesses she was focused on developing. It made sense being that two people couldn’t possibly use an entire summer crop of peaches.

“You can pick as much as your heart desires, but make sure it’s not more than you’re going to use,” she said, barely lifting her head to acknowledge Kirby’s presence. “I want to make some profit on the rest of this.”

“Always thinking about business. A true Carrington.” Kirby poked at her nose, which caused Fallon to scrunch her face in response. “Let’s get started before we both burn to a crisp out here. It’s already so hot.”

“Give me a few more minutes. You can go ahead and set up,” Fallon gestured to her.

Moments later, while Fallon was lost in thought while crunching numbers, she found herself watching Kirby. She was one person who never had trouble looking effortlessly beautiful. For all the eccentric choices of clothing that filled Kirby’s wardrobe, today she had dressed simpler: a plain white v-neck accompanied by a large sun hat to keep her cool. Her long legs were on display in a pair of distressed shorts, especially now perched on a ladder that she probably didn’t need.

“I hope you’re going to help and not just stand there and stare at me,” Kirby called to her, “otherwise you’re not getting any peach cobbler later.”

“I’m…supervising,” Fallon deflected as she directed her eyes back to her phone and continued to tap away at the screen.

Kirby sighed in exasperation, before climbing down from the ladder to confront the other woman. Fallon always had a way of making the simplest tasks difficult, even when they were supposed to be fun.

Once she was in front of the brunette, she put her hand out and gestured to the device. “Give me your phone.”

Fallon shooed her away. “Not yet. I’m organizing distribution and sales. And this logo needs to be changed. Who thinks white text on a yellow background works for anything? You can’t read it!”

“You couldn’t have done this at any other point before today?” Kirby questioned. “You’re being stubborn. I didn’t think you’d be scared of a little manual labor.”

Fallon looked up at Kirby. “I’m not scared. I’m just busy. Remember when I went to help Steven build those houses? I am no stranger to manual labor.”

“If I remember correctly, I was told that you helped with one house before flying back to Atlanta?” Kirby reminded her. “Also, you were banned from using the staple gun.”

Fallon scoffed. “It’s not my fault those things are so powerful and sensitive! Everyone was okay.”

“You will have time to complain about color schemes and prices of bushels later. Nothing happens without your final approval anyway. You know that Ms. Carrington.” Kirby was correct. Nothing could be done without her signature on the line.

Fallon relented as Kirby took her phone with a smile. “Now close your eyes. I’m going to hide this where you won’t find it.”

She knew there was no use in fighting, so Fallon did what she was told while waiting for Kirby’s signal.

“Okay. You can open. Now please come help. This is supposed to be something fun for both of us to do.” She grabbed Fallon’s now empty hands and dragged her to where she had previously perched on the ladder. “You can get on the ladder short stuff,” she told her with a playful slap to her behind.

“If you’re just going to make fun of me, I am going back inside,” Fallon started to complain, feigning irritation at Kirby.

“But then I’ll be all alone out here,” Kirby pouted back. Two could play at this game and it wouldn’t be long until one of them caved. This time, like most times, it would be Fallon.

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes,” she sighed before turning to climb up the ladder. “See? I’m helping.”

Kirby only smiled in response, before continuing to pick peaches from the tree.

* * *

Three crates full of fruit later, Kirby deemed the harvest suitable for her needs. They were both starting to feel the mid-morning heat have an effect on their bodies as a familiar exhaustion crept in. After carrying everything back to the house, Kirby revealed her secondary plans for the day by pulling an assortment of items out from the fridge.

“I made us some lunch,” she told Fallon as she arranged sandwiches and fresh fruit on a tray. “I thought we could have a little picnic.” It was cliché, but so undeniably Kirby. Fallon was glad the other woman had the foresight to plan for an entire day instead of just one event at a time, something she wished she was better at. They hadn’t eaten breakfast in an effort to beat the heat and only now did she notice the familiar pang of hunger in her stomach.

“Yeah that sounds good. Do you need me to help with anything?”

“Do you mind finding us a blanket and a shady spot outside? I also made a jug of sweet tea that’s still sitting out in the garden. That’s still a thing Southerners drink right?”

Fallon laughed. “You lived here for most of your childhood. You’re practically one of us.” She went to retrieve the tea from outside before looking for the one picnic blanket they owned. The item wasn’t even in Fallon’s collection of linens until Kirby had insisted they buy one while shopping for other decorations for their home. She pulled out the floral-patterned material out from the stacks of other blankets in the linen closet and headed outside to find a suitable spot. Kirby was outside soon after Fallon had laid the blanket on a patch of grass that was shaded by the manor.

Once she sat down, Fallon’s phone landed with a soft thud on the blanket as Kirby tossed it back to her. She looked at the other woman who gave her a soft smile. Instead of instinctively turning it back on, she set it face down next to her knowing that any further distractions from the device weren’t necessary right now.

Kirby had prepared the tray with servings for each of them laid out. “Of course, we can’t have a picnic without the fruits of our labor,” Kirby gestured to the two cups of sliced peaches on the tray next to the sandwiches. “I peeled yours because I know you don’t like the fuzziness,” she said as she passed one to Fallon. It was such a small detail from their years of growing up together that Fallon was surprised that Kirby had even remembered.

“Well I learned to put up with it, but it’s not my favorite,” Fallon commented to not seem overly touched as she grabbed her serving from Kirby’s outstretched hand. She took a fork and pierced one of the slices, bringing it to her mouth and savoring the sweet juice that oozed out of the first bite. It was probably one of the best peaches she had ever tasted. Kirby had also started with her peaches and gave a sound of approval.

“These are so good! I can’t wait to save some for the winter,” Kirby said as she went to take another piece from her cup.

“Gosh, you sound like a squirrel,” Fallon smartly replied.

Kirby just rolled her eyes and continued her lunch.

They ate in relative silence, enjoying each other’s company. A slight breeze picked up, doing little to cool the hot air that surrounded them. Fallon laid out some more details for her peach selling operation and Kirby listened intently, giving advice where she could. They also talked about their other plans for the summer, including the possibility of a beach trip with Sam and Steven.

When their meal was finished and all the dishes were stacked up on the tray to take back inside, Fallon shifted to lay down on the blanket, removing her hat and placing it over her face to block any incoming sunlight. Kirby joined her, using Fallon’s stomach as a pillow, something the other woman had often complained about but didn’t seem to mind at this moment. Kirby sighed contentedly as the other woman’s fingers lazily threaded themselves through the loose strands of her hair. It wasn’t long before the heat of the day caused them to doze off as they settled into a short nap in the shade.

* * *

The next morning, Kirby was once again awake early; the sun had barely started to peek through the cracks in the blinds. She was preparing for an intense kitchen day, organizing everything in a manner that would make it easier for the tasks to come. She had created an assembly line where each area was a station for a single operation. Cutting boards, peelers, and knives were laid out near the sink where she had already rinsed most of the fruit. Flour, sugar, and other baking supplies were set out on the counter alongside mixing bowls and utensils. She had sterilized the Mason jars for when she got to the canning portion of her operation and arranged them in rows on the dining table. Everything seemed to be in order besides the one person who was missing from the room.

She had let Fallon sleep in, knowing she would wrangle her into helping later. As always, Kirby could bribe her with a cup of coffee and promises of cuddling with a movie after all the work was done. That would ultimately be enough to convince her to take part in any of Kirby’s shenanigans. It wasn’t long before Kirby was joined by her partner who had made her way to the kitchen.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Kirby greeted a half-awake Fallon with a kiss on the cheek before moving to pour her a cup of coffee. She set the mug down on the center island which Fallon had made her unofficial morning seat on lazy days, legs dangling off the edge of the counter.

After she took a sip, letting the warmth of the beverage settle in her stomach, Fallon spoke. “Where do I need to start?”

Kirby must have looked surprised because Fallon promptly followed up with a response.

“I’m trying to make up for being a bitch yesterday morning. Tell me what I need to do and I’ll get on it.”

Kirby surveyed the kitchen surroundings before deciding on a task Fallon could handle without too much trouble. “I mostly need help peeling and cutting the fruit. You can start with that when you’re ready.”

Kirby worked on boiling the remaining fruit to soften the peels and browsing her phone for a suitable playlist, while Fallon finished her drink and headed upstairs to change. She returned moments later, wearing a casual tracksuit with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. This was a fashion choice only Kirby was allowed to see and she was grateful for it. It was as if being away from the criticisms of her family had helped Fallon’s walls come down and she wasn’t concerned with keeping up appearances. She set to work on peeling the peaches, setting them aside one by one to slice afterwards.

Fallon enjoyed watching Kirby in her element. They usually spent more time in places where Fallon was in charge, calling the shots and making maneuvers in business. Their roles were completely reversed at home. Kirby directed Fallon around the kitchen, her confidence shining through, showing her simple tips and tricks she had learned during her time in Australia. Like right now, how she was trying to make sure Fallon didn’t slice off one of her fingers.

“Gentle with the knife, Fall. You have to score it enough to slice around the pit and pull the two halves apart. I don’t want to have to take you to the ER.”

Fallon sighed in frustration. “Can you show me please?” she asked. “Just telling me is not going to help.”

Kirby took the cutting implement and expertly had the two halves of the peach separated within seconds. “See? Now you try it.” She handed the knife back to Fallon.

Fallon had a skeptical look on her face as she took the utensil and went to grab another peach, setting it on the cutting board.

“Curl your fingers inward,” Kirby directed as she adjusted the other woman’s left hand that was holding the fruit in place. She moved behind her to take the wrist of Fallon’s right hand in her own and gently guide the knife through the peach.

“Now cut all the way around, then you can pull it apart.” Fallon did as she was told, slicing around the pit before grabbing the fruit to peel the halves away from the seed. She looked back to gauge Kirby’s reaction and was met with an encouraging smile.

“I knew you could figure it out. Now you just have to do that about 200 more times?” Kirby could hear Fallon groan as she turned back to continue cutting.

Once she was sure Fallon wasn’t going to lose an appendage, Kirby went back to another pot on the stove that she was using to prepare the syrup mixture for the preserves.

* * *

It took about an hour for all the peaches to be ready, with Kirby jumping in to help Fallon again while the preserving syrup cooled on the stove.

“This seems like a lot,” Fallon said as she surveyed the lines of jars arranged on the table.

“They make good gifts during the holidays, especially when your list is a mile long and you don’t know what to get people. Maybe an idea for a homemade touch to some of your company gifts if you need one?” the redhead suggested.

Fallon rested her hand on her chin in thought. “I’ll make a note of it. Put it on the list of things Carrington Farms can be used for.”

Kirby methodically went about filling the first row of jars, interchanging between adding a scoop of fruit then a small amount of syrup to cover the contents. She continued until they were full before gathering the lids and sealing each one. They would now sit in a large pot at a gentle boil until the lids were properly set

“I can handle the rest of these if you want to start dessert?” Fallon gestured to the rest of the jars.

Kirby looked at her with a smirk. “I believe you’re just thinking with your stomach now.”

“I’m sorry I enjoy that my girlfriend is such a genius in the kitchen and I want to take advantage of it,” the brunette admitted.

Kirby laughed at Fallon’s honesty. “Well, make sure to tell me if you need any help.”

She knew how to make a peach cobbler almost from memory. It was simply a process of combining all the ingredients together and baking for the right amount of time. She started with boiling peaches on the stove with some additional brown sugar and cinnamon added in. As they began to heat, Kirby measured out the dry ingredients and began slowly combining them with milk to make a batter. Once the batter was moist and thoroughly mixed, she continued monitoring the peaches on the stove, stirring to make sure they were evenly coated with the sweet spices.

Fallon made it her job to wash the dishes after all the jars had spent their time in the water bath. Kirby put the finishing touches on the cobbler, pouring the batter, melted butter and peaches to combine in a baking dish. After sliding it in the oven and setting a timer, she made her way to join Fallon who had made her way to the living room. The other woman had already picked out a movie and had it queued on the TV. It was one of the many classic films Fallon enjoyed and Kirby loved to poke fun at. Kirby found joy in watching Fallon’s eyes light up as she explained the intricate details of each scene when the redhead pretended to not understand what was happening. They settled into separate spots on the couch, but it wasn’t long before Fallon had scooted over to lay against Kirby. The woman gladly accepted, making space for Fallon to lay back against her where Kirby could wrap her arms around her torso.

The timer on Kirby’s phone sounded partway through the movie. Unwrapping herself from behind Fallon, she moved from her spot on the couch to retrieve the dish. Warm heat and the sweet smells of sugar and butter hit her face as she opened the oven to pull the baking tray from inside. The crumble topping was golden brown, the warm contents oozing from the cracks. She served them each a portion with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side before taking it back into the living area.

“You really should sell these,” Fallon told her in between bites of her dessert. “Or sell the recipe. We could include it with the boxes of peaches we ship out. Better yet, we can sell it as a baking kit add on to the fruit. Double the profit. Where’s my phone? I should be making notes on this.” She set her plate down and grabbed at the blanket that covered her legs in search of the device.

“Hey Fall?”

“Hmm?” Fallon turned to look up at her girlfriend in the middle of her frenzy.

Kirby leaned in to kiss her and silence her rambling thoughts. She pulled away to offer a reason. “You’re business spiraling again.”

Fallon blushed in embarrassment. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Besides,” Kirby spoke, “it’s a family recipe that’s been passed down for generations. I would like it to stay in the family and not have it spread around for profit.”

“Well, will you ever teach me this treasured family secret?” Fallon pressed.

“I mean, you technically are part of my family,” Kirby shyly admitted. “And maybe you’ll want to pass it down later.”

Fallon turned around completely to face Kirby now, her mouth slightly agape as she processed the thought. She softly smiled and reached for Kirby’s empty hands. “I’d like that a lot,” she told Kirby as she leaned in to give her another gentle kiss before they settled back into their movie and dessert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that it took me over a month to get this one going again. Life, lack of motivation, then the biggest plot twist we all weren't expecting this year: pandemic, all played a role in the delay. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at any sort of smut so please be gentle (or brutally honest I don't care).

Fallon shifted in bed at the feeling of something brushing against her. It was just light enough to rouse her, but not enough to make her wake up completely. She tried to fall back asleep as she felt it again, on her back and moving towards her side. Her eyes fluttered open when she could identify slender fingers starting to squeeze at the sides of her stomach, before she was overwhelmed by the sensation of them tickling her. She squealed as she tried to move away, but strong arms overpowered her attempts and pulled her closer instead.

“Kirby STOP!” Fallon gasped before the assault on her stomach stopped. She turned onto her back to catch her breath, before shooting a glare at the woman next to her. Kirby could only laugh in response, enjoying how flustered she made Fallon with the slightest touch.

“Could you have woken me up in a less annoying way?” the brunette pouted.

“I’m sorry, but it’s so much fun,” Kirby managed to say amidst laughter.

“Well then you can have fun sleeping in the other bedroom tonight,” she said as she turned her back to the redhead.

“Fallon… babe, c’mon. I’m sorry.” Kirby reached out for the other woman again in an attempt to apologize when she was suddenly smothered with a pillow, a sneak attack she hadn’t seen coming.

She could feel herself being straddled as she blindly attempted to remove the feather filled mass from her face. The woman who was now on top of her laughed as the redhead struggled, arms flailing about. After a few muffled screams, she lifted the pillow off Kirby’s head, to reveal her flushed face, hair tousled from a losing battle.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Kirby gasped out.

“It takes much more force to do that, trust me,” Fallon said before leaning down to capture Kirby’s lips in a kiss, which was happily reciprocated. Kirby’s hands settled at Fallon’s hips as they continued, gently wandering underneath the other woman’s shirt, before she pulled her face away, pushing at Fallon’s thighs to get her to stop.

“What?” Fallon sat back up, her brow furrowing in confusion. 

“This isn’t right,” Kirby stated.

“What do you mean?” She now tilted her head, much like a puppy, which made Kirby inwardly giggle at what was about to happen.

Kirby held onto Fallon tightly as she flipped the pair over, causing Fallon’s body to bounce as her back hit the mattress.

“There. That’s better,” Kirby smugly said as she now settled herself on top of Fallon, straddling her hips.

Fallon pouted beneath Kirby. “I don’t understand why you can’t let me stay on top for once.”

Kirby tried to hold back the smirk on her face as she explained her reasoning. “Because you need to know your place.” She leaned down to kiss Fallon again, running her hands under the thin fabric, causing it to ride up as she canvassed her stomach. Fallon moaned at the touch, feeling Kirby’s hands almost immediately leave their place and move to work at the buttons on her top.

“Now let’s get this out of the way,” Kirby suggested as she focused on removing the garment, continuing to plant soft kisses on Fallon’s lips. Once she had parted the fabric to expose the other woman’s chest, she pulled away to admire an already breathless Fallon. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the stare of the woman above her. Kirby reached down to push Fallon’s hair behind her ear, cradling her face in her hand.

“What?” Fallon questioned her.

“Nothing,” Kirby smiled. “You’re just really pretty.”

She scoffed at the compliment, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she rolled her eyes to look away from Kirby.

“Yeah well not all of us look like supermodels,” Fallon gestured in a sweeping motion at the woman on top of her, “With our rainwater skin and youthful complexion.”

“I think you’re gorgeous no matter what and you can’t tell me otherwise,” Kirby said softly as she leaned into another kiss.

Fallon’s hands pushed at the hem of Kirby’s shirt and she took the cue to remove it in one swift motion, barely pulling away from the other woman’s lips. She helped Fallon remove her arms that were still trapped in the sleeves of her top and tossed it aside to join hers. Hands continued to wander along skin and into waistbands soon after. They took turns stripping each other of their sleeping garments until they were almost completely bare.

Kirby was already set on taking care of Fallon first, slowly removing the last article of clothing that covered her. Once it was lost among the sheets with the rest of their clothes, her slender fingers danced between Fallon’s parted legs, gently brushing around her clit, denying her the one thing she wanted.

“Why are you such a tease?” Fallon whined as she bucked her hips for any sort of relief. In response, Kirby pressed firmly and rubbed against her, causing Fallon’s back to arch off the bed, before slowly pulling her hand back.

“Because it’s fun to watch you get all worked up. Maybe I want you to beg a little bit.” Her nails slowly grazed up Fallon’s inner thigh feeling goosebumps rise in anticipation.

“Kirby I swear….” Fallon huffed in annoyance; eyes clenched shut as her hands clawed in the sheets below.

Kirby pulled away completely and moved to lay on her side next to Fallon, propping her head up with her fist. 

“Someone’s eager to be finished already,” she coyly stated as she dragged her fingertips up Fallon’s stomach, into the valley between her breasts. “Unless you don’t want to spend all day in bed doing this. We can make things happen a lot faster….” Her hand squeezed at Fallon’s right breast, playfully tweaking a nipple which caused a sharp intake of breath from the brunette at the sensation.

“No this is fine. I’m fine. Please keep going,” Fallon frantically backpedaled from her previous stance.

“Then let me work.” She kissed her softly and settled her right hand back where Fallon was begging to be touched. In her new position, she brought her lips to the other woman’s neck, gently sinking her teeth into the spot before soothing it over with her tongue. Gathering the wetness that was pooling below, she gently inserted one finger, waiting for Fallon’s eventual sigh of approval, before inserting a second. Her free hand raked her nails over Fallon’s chest as she continued to kiss her neck, drawing out a deeper moan of pleasure as she slowly started to work up a rhythm.

As she went to pull her head away, she was stopped by Fallon cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss, desperate for any other feeling to distract from the throbbing between her legs. Kirby started to speed up her motions, feeling Fallon clench around her and moan into her mouth. She enjoyed the way that Fallon lost control, her usually clean placement of her lips turning sloppy with each passing second.

When she had a chance to break away from Fallon’s grasp, Kirby sat up to her knees to accommodate her deliberate need to get the other woman closer to the edge. Her thumb circled her clit as she continued to push deeper, feeling the tightening muscles around her fingers. She brought her other hand to wrap around the brunette’s neck, lightly adding pressure, which only caused Fallon’s barely open eyes to clench shut once more. Fallon had never told Kirby directly she enjoyed this power move, but after experimenting more than once, she knew it was enough to push her over the edge. Fallon’s hands held onto Kirby’s, begging her to continue as she felt herself starting to come undone.

Kirby transitioned to capture Fallon’s wrists in her grip, pushing them above her head. Her other hand made each thrust drawn out and more forceful than before.

“Babe, please.” Fallon’s stomach clenched in anticipation.

“Please what?” was the only thing she heard in response.

Fallon whined, pushing back against her pinned wrists, before feeling the grip around them tighten and Kirby’s fingers slipping out from inside her. She clenched her eyes closed, moaning in frustration as she released the breath she was holding. 

“Are you going to ask for what you want?” Kirby asked, her fingers teasingly pushing back against Fallon’s opening. 

“Please. Keep going,” Fallon begged.

“Like this?” Kirby’s fingers slid back inside, picking up to her previous pace. Fallon moaned in approval, knowing she was moments away from release. She felt Kirby’s lips on her own, which was enough to cause her body to flush with heat, stars entering her vision as her orgasm overtook her. The waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she felt Kirby continue her motions to carry her to the end, her body going limp on the mattress as she tried to catch her breath.

It didn’t take long for Fallon to regain her awareness and she swiftly found the strength to switch places with Kirby, eager to return the favor. Her fingers laced into Kirby’s as she hovered over and leaned down to kiss her once again. She focused on being gentle in her pleasured haze, moving to palm a breast and massage it in her hand. Kirby moaned into her mouth as Fallon slowly ran a thumb over a raised nipple, enjoying the shudder she felt from the woman beneath her, making circular motions that brought forth another sigh. She could smell the lingering scent of peach shampoo as her mouth trailed down to Kirby’s neck. She continued for a few moments before her lips moved, kissing along Kirby’s chest, capturing the opposite breast between them. She methodically made her way lower, laying a trail of kisses down the flat plane of her stomach to the dips of her hip bones; each spot marked in Fallon’s mental map of her girlfriend’s body. When she reached her final destination, she placed a teasing lick between Kirby’s lower lips earning a sudden moan. She did it again, taking her time to enjoy the way Kirby squirmed above her.

“Fallon, please,” Kirby moaned out as Fallon flattened her tongue against her once more, making no attempts to give into her girlfriend’s pleas.

“Now who’s begging?” Fallon smirked as she pulled away and planted a kiss on Kirby’s pelvis.

Kirby let out a sound that sounded like a hurt puppy as she looked down at Fallon. The brunette laughed at the way the redhead’s face crinkled as she furrowed her brow.

“Don’t dish out what you can’t handle, babe,” Fallon told her before committing to the task at hand.

There was really nothing sweeter than the taste of Kirby in Fallon’s mouth. Her tongue explored soft skin and caressed velvet walls, enjoying the sighs of pleasure each stroke pulled from the woman above. Slender fingers threaded in her hair, encouraging her to continue, which Fallon eagerly did. Her arms pulled Kirby closer to her mouth, while one hand that was securing a leg moved to search out her clit.

“Fuck, Fall. You’re such a good girl,” the woman above breathily moaned out. Fallon’s heart soared at the praise. She had a lot to learn regarding Kirby, and she was glad the redhead had always been so patient with her, especially in the bedroom. It just made the compliments that much more satisfying.

As she picked up the pace, high pitched whines reached her ears despite the thighs that tried to clamp themselves around her head. She moved her hands to hold Kirby’s hips firmly in place, feeling the woman beginning to tense underneath her. “Stay still or I’ll stop,” she gently reminded before continuing. Kirby had a tendency to unintentionally make it difficult for Fallon, leading to more than one occasion where she suffered from an accidental bruise or scratch. It wasn’t much longer until she felt herself falling over the edge to Fallon’s persistent tongue. Her legs tremored as she came, both hands now gripped tightly in Fallon’s hair.

As she started to come down from her high, Kirby pulled Fallon up to kiss her, enjoying the taste of herself on the other woman’s mouth. She let her pull away after a short time so they could both catch their breath. Fallon laid her head on Kirby’s chest, letting her stroke her hair, both bathed in post orgasmic bliss. Her fingers lazily trailed along Kirby’s side as she closed her eyes and listened to the gentle thump of her heart underneath her.

Fallon happily sighed, relaxing deeper into her human pillow. “Still doesn’t feel real, waking up to you every day,” she mused as she wrapped her arm to hug Kirby’s body closer to her own. She could hear the other woman’s hum of approval rumble through her chest.

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel real that I’m back in Atlanta at all, especially like this with you,” Kirby’s voice met her ears after a prolonged pause. “Who would’ve thought that I would ever be fucking Fallon Carrington: boss bitch in the streets, pushover in the sheets.”

Fallon turned her head to look up at Kirby disapprovingly, only to see the other woman looking back at her with a sly smirk.

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “I am not a pushover.”

“Then how come I can so easily do this?”

Kirby had somehow found a way to catch Fallon off guard, pushing her back against the bed and pinning her hands above her head. Attempting to gain the upper hand, Fallon used her legs to grip around Kirby’s waist, pulling her off balance. She turned to the side, expecting to have more room to pin her opponent down, but was surprised when she felt nothing but air. Suddenly, they were tumbling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Fallon righted herself almost immediately, worried by the fact that she had just thrown her girlfriend onto the hardwood floor. She looked down to see Kirby completely out of breath from their tussle and unable to catch it, her chest heaving with each intake of air.

“You…. are so….feisty!” she struggled to squeeze out between laughs.

“Yeah, not much of a pushover now, am I?” she poked at Kirby’s exposed stomach as payback for the rude awakening earlier, causing her fit of laughter to continue.

“Well now that we’re here we might as well stay here,” Fallon suggested, “and continue where we left off?” Kirby nodded eagerly as Fallon tossed the sheet over them and they fell back into their earlier activities.


End file.
